Applebloom and the Babies
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: While some little girls like to pretend to be mommies, Applebloom goes a step further by taking on not just one but TWO pet babies —and her little brother William. In the end, Applebloom learns that it's a really tough job to be a mommy and it's way more fun to just be a kid.


Applebloom, Babs Seed, Pinkie Pie, and their Applejack had all gone to the market to shop for food.

A woman approached the shopping cart. "Coochie coochie coo," she said, tickling Pinkie Pie under his chin. "What an adorable little baby!"

"Aren't you handsome?" another shopper said to the baby. "You should be movies"

"He is a handsome one," replied Applejack. "I think I'll keep him."

"Pinto beans, garbanzo beans, beans-that-kids-should-never-have-to-eat beans," Applebloom mumbled. "Mom, can we buy corn instead? Mom?"

Meanwhile, Babs Seed was trying to decide which cereal to buy. "This one is crunchy, but there's no toy," he said to himself. "This one comes with free stick-on tattoos, but it has those gross little marshmallow things. And this one—yuckl —it gets soggy. So which should I choose? Applebloom!"

"Look at those dimples, that smile, and oh, what a nose!" said a grocery store worker. "You must be a happy Applejack."

"I am," Applejack answered. "Thank you."

"Ahem. Mom," Applebloom repeated, looking at the pink girl. "Can we buy corn instead of beans?"

"Hmm," Applebloom thought. "Pinkie Pie really is cute."

"Applebloom, which cereal?" Babs Seed repeated.

"I can't think about cereal right now, Babs Seed," Applebloom told her brother. "I've decided I'm going to be a mommy, and I've got a lot to do."

Back home, Applebloom's new baby kept her busy. "Any letters for me, Mr. Mailman," she asked, "or for my baby, Little Applebloom?"

"Oh my goodness," said the mailman. "He's a cute one, he is."

"Yes, he is cute," Applebloom agreed. "I think I'll keep him."

"My, my, isn't he a vision of loveliness?" Mrs. Hogenmuller said admiringly as she passed by.

"Yes, he is," Applebloom agreed again. She kissed Little Applebloom on the nose. "Who's Mommy's pretty baby?" she cooed.

"One baby is so much fun," Applebloom thought

"I wonder what it would be like to have two babies

"What would Mommy's favorite babies like to do today?" asked Applebloom. "Oh, hi, Diamond Tiara. I was so busy with Little Applebloom and Little Applebloom Two that I didn't notice you there. They're such a handful."

"Oh, wow! They're so cute," gushed Diamond Tiara. "I think I'd like to be a mommy too."

"Meet Franny, my baby," said Diamond Tiara. "She's a little fussy today."

"Maybe she needs a nap," Applebloom suggested. "Maybe she's tired."

"It's not her naptime," Diamond Tiara answered. "Babies just act fussy sometimes"

"Hey, Applebloom!" shouted Diamond Tiara. "Make your babies behave! Your babies are causing trouble."

"Little Applebloom Two, get back in your carriage!" Applebloom said firmly. She turned to Diamond Tiara. "He's not misbehaving; he is just getting some exercise."

"HELP!" Diamond Tiara shouted. "Franny, come to Mommy!"

Applebloom stayed calm. "I'm sorry to say this, Diamond Tiara, but I think it would be best if Franny didn't play with my babies today."

"Bye, Applebloom!" said Diamond Tiara.

Back home, Applebloom had just put her babies down for a asked for her help.

Applebloom agreed to watch William while her Applejack was on the phone ... as long as she could call him Little Applebloom Three. William didn't seem to mind.

Just when everything was peaceful, Babs Seed came into the room and woke

"Now how am I going to take care of all my babies at the same time?" Applebloom thought. Then she had an idea . . . Roller skates!

Little Applebloom Three was in tears.

"Wheee! Wheee!" called Applebloom. "Look at me, Little Applebloom Three!" Little Applebloom Three stopped crying and started to giggle! Mommies can be so silly!

That night Applebloom was really tired! "I'm really proud of you, Applebloom," said Applejack.

"Thank you, Mom," Applebloom replied. "But being a mommy is a lot of work. I think I'll wait until I'm old —like you."

Applejack smiled. "And I'm sure when you have babies of your own you will be Applejack of the year! Good night, Applebloom."


End file.
